Escape from the Bloody Mist
by Madara3190
Summary: Almost 200 years after the beginning of the series, and we find ourselves following events that will shape the future of the entire world.
1. Intro

_The hidden mist village has always suffered through numerous civil wars. The bloodline massacres were an attempt to "protect" the citizens of the water country from the violence that the hidden mist village brought to them. The job of the hidden village is to protect the village, not to bring bloodshed to it. Once the bloodline users were being hunted, there was not much the hidden mist village did to help them. The citizens started to eradicate all those who were branded with a bloodline trait and now, almost 200 years after the massacres started, the bloodlines users still find themselves as the number one priority. _

_As the leader of the hidden mist village, the mizukage's have chosen to use this situation to their advantage. By allying themselves with the citizens of the water country to protect them from the threat of rouge clans, the mist ninja have found funding to support their every need. When the first mizukage gained the trust of the citizens, he agreed to contain the bloodline users; but over time the users started to refuse the offers of the mizukage's. _

_The current mizukage lived up to the reputation of his previous kage's and has taken maters into his own hands. He has made all of the bloodline users swear allegiance to him and now make up his private army of ninja called bakkusu, those who've elected not to have been deemed traitors of the nation and sentenced with high treason._


	2. Fear

As the advisor entered the office of the mizukage, he couldn't help but to gawk at the amount of scrolls that littered the room. The mizukage is in charge of accepting, assigning, and the creation of missions within the hidden mist village. The sheer volume of scrolls would be enough to astonish anyone. The village advisor had come to discuss the matter that had plagued the water country for hundreds of years. Before the advisor even opened his mouth to make his presence known to the hard at work mizukage, a deafening voice halted his progress.

"It has come to my attention that there are still some that have refused to join bakkusu", as the mizukage speaks to his personal council, the village advisor had beads of sweat running down his face. The mizukage had a very short temper and didn't permit or accept failure. The recently granted title of mizukage did not appear to alter the manner in which Izo presented himself one bit.

"My lord, I assure you that everything is being done to insure that the remaining clans will be destroyed. Since we have found undeniable proof that a clan has been living in the confines of the water country, the use of the hidden mist seven swordsmen has been approved." The hidden mist seven had first hand training from the mizukage himself. "The seven swordsmen have all but destroyed the remainder of these traitors." Lord Izo was reminded of all of the clans that have meet their untimely end at the hands of the hidden mist's most dangerous weapon since the destruction of the tailed beasts. "I want three anbu teams to be summoned so they may intercept these traitors and eradicate as many of them as they can." (Once I get rid of the remaining clans I can focus all of my efforts on my ultimate objective.) Izo began to relish the thoughts that came to him but was brought back down by the annoying voice of the village council.

"We will need to send another anbu team to locate and brief the seven on your mission for them. They are currently out of the village on an s-ranked mission within the land of lightning. The fact that they will be postponed can not be avoided, I think we should..." as the village advisor began to speak, he noticed that the Izo was now rising from his chair. He couldn't help but to stop in mid sentence and apologize, "forgive me my lord, I was just..." As the advisor tried frantically to apologize for over stepping his place as councilor, he saw his Izo walk around his desk in a very terrifying manner. Without thinking of the consequences the advisor had undermined the authority of the leader of the hidden mist village.

As Izo began striding nearer to him, the advisor dropped down to the ground and started to plead for pity. "Please lord mizukage, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought that…" there was no mistaking it; the advisor had seen the Izo butcher other advisors in the very same place that he was now standing. As izo walked ever closer, the murderous intent began to tear at the advisors soul; the advisor felt each breath being ripped away from him as if he was being strangled. The advisor was now face to face with the most renowned temper within all of the water country. With every breath he took, the next seemed as if it would never come. As Izo drew closer, the advisor almost lost himself completely to the horror he currently faced. "I estimate that you do have a point. The fact cannot be denied, but you didn't let me finish. "As soon as these words were spoken the advisor found that air had returned to his lungs, he was no longer laboring to for each lungful of air. "Maybe next time you will think twice before you interrupt me when I am giving orders."

As the advisor counted his blessings, and the amount of advisors that had died before him, Izo began to continue with giving his commands. "As you leave from my office I would like to remind you that I am the mizukage." As the mizukages' unflinching gaze rested on him, the advisor tried to shape Izos' plan together. Izos' unyielding stare penetrated the advisors thoughts. "I always think things through before I determine my course of action. While we await the arrival of the seven from the country of lightning, I will send our most talented anbu teams to intercept these clans." The advisor dared not interrupt a second time; he treasured the mercy he had received greatly. "I would like you to summon Nami of the Kimura clan and Takeshi from the Saito clan. As members of bakkusu, they should be able to hold their own. I have faith that you can do this with little trouble." The advisor could see that Izo had no more use for him at the moment. As he left, the advisor bowed to his lord and leader. "Our success will be all but insured with your choices to lead the anbu teams. It shall be done my lord." With that, the fiery conference between leader and advisor ended.


End file.
